Serenity Victoria
Appearance Serenity Victoria is a human who stands 5'8 and has blue eyes then look similar to the color of the sky. Her blonde hair that reaches to her shoulder blades is either let loose or tied in a pony tail. She wears a blue top with a brown jacket over it. She wears dark grey pants with a belt strap just for fashion. Her leather boots have some nicks in the from traveling. On her wrists she wears a black leather bracelet with some writings on it that looks elvish. Personality Serenity is an adventurous person and always has something up her sleeves that surprises people. She is a kind of hard to read person but is willing to help out on certain situations. She is a fun woman to be with when it comes to solving mysteries or puzzles. Although there are some dark that she is possibly hiding that she is doing her best not to reveal. Backstory When Serenity was a young woman, she had a family that she loved and cared for them. When growing up, she discovered that she had magic when she accidentally used it when helping her mother out with cooking. Her parents were in shocked and proud of her that she has a gift that could take her up into certain heights that she could reach. That is what Serenity did, she joined the city watch and due to her having a keen eye, Serenity was told to meet up with an investigator and intern with him. Serenity met up with the investigator and she interned with him for a few years until she became a fully-fledged investigator. With her talent, she did her best to work hard and did her best to work in the city. One day when the blood hunters attacked Pearlside during the influence of Silvervine and feys, it was a nice sunny day but it quickly ended when Serenity watched her parents murdered in front of her. Blood has splattered and covered half of her face and some of it got on her hair. As Serenity’s whole world turned upside down, she couldn’t feel much but pain and suffering as she managed to escape from the blood hunters and to her knowledge, probably knocked them unconscious as she fled. Serenity fled from Pearlside and moved to where her feet can carry her. She soon approached Hillcrest where she was taken in and tried to get back on her feet on what she witnessed. The anger in her from the murder of her parents boiled up in her to where her magic ability grows darker in her. She soon also signed a pact with a fiend, an archdevil for they have promised her power to clash with her talent. To Serenity, she wanted the power to protect those who will be close to her in the future since she failed herself to protect her parents back home. She heard of a place called the Burning Phoenix where they ceased the Silvervine incident and that they were a dark guild. Serenity then questions herself about joining the guild; her question was soon answered as the letter to her from the Burning Phoenix to join. So she did, Serenity went out to join the burning phoenix. Category:Player Character